


В идеальном мире

by centrefolds



Category: Lord of the Lost (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Summary: Предупреждения: немного гуро, антиутопии и критики религииКраткое содержание: обращение к богуПримечание: вдохновлено композицией Lord Of The Lost "Revelation 13:18" и "In A Perfect World"





	В идеальном мире

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: немного гуро, антиутопии и критики религии  
> Краткое содержание: обращение к богу  
> Примечание: вдохновлено композицией Lord Of The Lost "Revelation 13:18" и "In A Perfect World"

Столько веков... Бог мой, хоть Тебя это забавляет? Они снова и снова пытаются построить идеальный мир, каждый раз делая это на костях и страданиях. Снова. И снова. Веками. Зачем ты создал нас такими? Не устаю себя спрашивать. Нет, я уже Тебя не обвиняю, не подумай, я перестал пару тысяч лет назад, но всё ещё удивляюсь. Ты же видишь, что Твои, так называемые, невинные души творят.

Прошлой ночью я шел между разлагающимися телами, выброшенными прямо на обочину. Их освещала реклама мальчиков, выращенных специально для папиков. Послушных и девственных. В том районе полно наркопритонов, ведь человечество не только безудержно изобретает новые "средства стимуляции", как они их сейчас называют, но и очищает улицы. За удовольствиями приходят в специальные места.

Здесь есть даже церковь во имя Твоё. Я там был, Ты видел? Это ещё смешнее, чем Оракул. Они не обходятся курительными смесями и предсказаниями. Из трупов выпаривают жир и освещают им подвалы. Экологически чистое безотходное производство! Ха-ха. Они не поставили туда вентиляцию и вонь стоит такая, что слезятся глаза. Так они достигают экстаза. Пустыми глазами смотрят, повторяя мантрой Твои имена. Истощенные, бледные, с масками вместо лиц, они сидят там прямо на полу. Когда кто-то умирает, его волокут сюда же к передозам. Церковные шишки, конечно, неплохо наживаются на отшельниках, отдавших все церкви за место в этом свинарнике под названием "несем свет в красные кварталы".

Я уже не бунтую, но предпочитаю жить среди таких же падших. Они честнее, хоть и примитивнее. За односторонними зеркалами в центре можно увидеть, как примерные семьянины трахаются по расписанию в извечной миссионерской позе, улыбаются по утрам детям и четко следуют всем инструкциям, ведь полиция нравов не дремлет. Паника ведет к массовым беспорядкам, поэтому правильные отделены от плевел. Но они все равно приходят сюда охотится, сбросить напряжение или удовлетворить свои все более и более извращенные желания. Знаешь, я видел многое, но они не перестают меня удивлять. Копрофилия и БДСМ давно в прошлом, в этом сезоне в моде бодимофикации и все, что можно под это подогнать - иглы в уретру, кровь вместо смазки, упругие, теплые кишки, вместо влагалища, свежевыкорчеванные кости, вместо члена. Здесь можно не боятся за репутацию, потому что правила и шантаж не действуют. Здесь мы уже не люди, а мясо, материалы и средства. Мы называли себя потерянными, но разве нас слышали?

Однажды я видел, как ангелы падали с крыши. Они родились не здесь, детки богатеньких из хороших домов. Не знаю, что уж там случилось, говорят, они влюбились. Я видел, как они жались друг к другу на краю. Такие чистые и юные. Держались за руки и не могли решится. Говорят, они искали свободы. А потом обнявшись и соприкасаясь губами, полетели будто потеряв равновесие. Я не слышал, может они кричали, а может и нет. Ошметки их тел оставались на тротуаре, что-то подъели собаки и бездомные, что-то все ещё погребено под другими трупами. Плохое они выбрали место.

Тем не менее, меня это задело. Я снова захотел сделать что-то важное. Я мог повести за собой толпу, бороться, пытаться доказать, показать, сделать из них пример, срывать покровы лицемерия. Я хотел! Но меня застрелили. В спину. Кто-то из своих. Он не знал, что утром я проснусь невредимым, поэтому и стрелял. Господь, ну когда уже? Ведь я делал всё, что ты хотел. Убивал и наказывал ради Тебя. Я исполнял Твои планы и волю Твою. Сколько же Тебе будет достаточно? Спрашиваю, будто Ты ответишь.

Они верят в отпущение грехов и жизнь вечную. Знали бы они, что это значит, бросили бы не начиная. Иногда я разговариваю с ними. Они все еще необычные и такие изобретательные! Бывает, встретишь одного и можешь целую жизнь смотря за тем, как он растет, набивает шишки, презирает, любит, отдает и берет, а потом стареет и умирает, отчаянно цепляясь. Протягивает ко мне свои руки, ища спасения, так лицемерно и так искренне. Думает, что знание делает меня ближе к Тебе, а может что эту близость можно купить или выпросить. Даже те, кто говорят о том, что Ты умер, ищут Тебя.

После своей последней смерти я случайно попал в секту, которая запрещает любые татуировки и чипы, даже идентификационные. Собственно, поэтому они меня и подобрали. Они думают, что когда люди попадают к Тебе, ты читаешь, что написано на их телах. Их было немного, но для моего рассказа хватит. Я решил перестраховаться и резал по живому. Ну, знаешь, как это бывает? Послание кровью нерушимо и все дела. Надеюсь, Тебя не обидит прерывистость. Но хватит о них.

Я раз за разом иду по одному и тому же пути, снова и снова по кругу принятия, но все еще слишком человек, чтобы смирится с неизбежным. Господь, я знаю, что Ты слышишь. Я знаю, что Ты можешь. Можешь всё это прекратить, но почему же Ты этого не делаешь? Авель давно меня простил, я знаю и Ты знаешь. Ведь Ты любовь и милость. Ты сделал меня таким. Ты заставил меня его поцеловать. Ты знал, как все будет и все же, наказан я. За что? За что? За что? За то, что я был образом Твоим? За то, что я убил брата? Ты воскресил его через пару часов и только после этого проклял меня. Разве этого было недостаточно? Ты видел, как я плакал над его трупом. Тогда я не хотел, я был зол и всё вышло само собой. Его кровь хлынула водопадом и я был весь в ней. До сих пор я чувствую её вкус и пытаюсь промыть глаза, когда просыпаюсь от кошмаров.

Ты меня проклял и поэтому я убивал снова и снова. Ты знал, что так будет и знаешь сейчас, что это повториться вновь и вновь, пока я буду в этом мире. Ничего не может меня убить, даже я сам. Если Ты это не остановишь, Ты будешь в этом виноват. Я построю идеальный мир. В нём не будет боли и страданий, не будет зла и добра, не будет семьи и одиночества. В нём не будет ничего, кроме меня и Тебя. Тогда Ты наконец мне ответишь?

Если это и был Твой замысел? Если всё это время Ты ждал, пока я это пойму? Если мир рухнет Ты заметишь?

Все стены были исписаны кровью на языке, который умер пару тысяч лет назад. Перемазанный кровью Каин отрезал руки и головы, чтобы пройти на следующий уровень. Он не переставал смеяться и повторять, что масоны и правда почти захватили мир. Они настолько не выносили любых знаков принадлежности, что только их и допускали к разработке очередного сверхсекретного оружия, которое в очередной раз могло убить человечество. Их не могли найти, за ними не могли следить, их не замечали, когда они умирали. Они же захватывали власть, они же её уничтожали. Вещь в себе. Рождаются, учатся, работают и умирают, как очень умные крысы в лабиринте. Никто не считал, сколько их погибло пока он шел мимо.

Открыв глаза, Каин увидел безбрежно чистое, голубое небо. Воздух пах, как после дождя - петрикор, смешное слово, камень и кровь богов. Тишина нарушалась только очень далеким завыванием ветра. Насколько хватало глаз не было ничего. Каин немного постоял, отряхнул пыль и пошел к горизонту.


End file.
